The True Ending
by Xynaa
Summary: How I think devils and realist should have ended.


I tripped and a ring fell from my jacket, wait _that_ ring. My eyes widened as it hit the ground and I was about to bend down to pick it up but stopped, two feet stood before the ring and a tall man bent down to pick it up. I looked up into ruby eyes and I couldn't find my voice. He smiled and brushed some of his dark brown hair behind his ear.

"Take care of this ring." His voice startled me, I almost didn't recognize it. He hadn't changed, he was still a good looking demon. I looked at the floor and nodded slightly, I would take care of this ring. This ring brought me closer to you anyway. I blushed at the thought and looked away holding out my hand.

"Hn. You haven't changed." He laughed and dropped the ring in my awaiting hand.  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked slightly annoyed still refusing to look him in the eye, I felt a hand grab chin and he forced me to stare at him.  
"Still defiant like always." He chuckled and as I looked at him I could feel my stomach tightening painfully.

I don't like this, why am I like this? What's wrong with me, I'm being stupid. I tried to convince myself but it was all in vain as he leaned in closer to me.  
"You look pale, have you been eating enough? Have you been getting enough sleep, those bags under your eyes." His voice sounded worried but I knew that he couldn't be, he was a demon after all. I know that demons aren't concerned for the well being of humans. Especially humans like me, I huffed and tried to turn my head away and he growled grabbing both of my hands in one of his.

"I'm fine, why should I listen to you anyway you don't really care." I snarled and forced myself from his grip.  
"What's that supposed to mean I care for you, I've always cared for you Solomon." My breathing hitched and I turned away. I knew it, it wasn't me he loved. I started to walk away but a hand grabbed me forcing me to stay put, I looked down at the ground.  
"That just slipped out, William I'm-I'm sorry." Dantalion tried to assure me but I rolled my eyes and pulled my hand from his grip.

"No, I see how it is. It's been like this from the start, it was always for _Solomon_, it was never for me." I growled and my voice cracked halfway through. I could feel my eyes well with tears, why did I care so much?  
"William I-" Dantalion stopped as he heard my soft sobbing and he turned my face towards him. Tears stained my rosy cheeks and I tried to wipe them away but new ones kept replacing the old ones, why was I so sad when I knew it was always this way? Dantalions face contorted in pain and I looked away, it hurt knowing I had caused that expression from him.

"Leave me _alone_." I groaned as sobs vibrated through my chest.  
"Never, never again will I leave you in such a state." He whispered and embraced me from behind. I didn't want to the contact but welcomed it as I fell back into his arms and wailed, my scream traveled through the school grounds.  
"Why, just tell me why. Why can't you see me as William, I am not Solomon." I screamed, I was lucky that everyone else was at church, I was making such a scene.

"I do see you as William, I have always seen you as William. Solomon was different, he caused havoc. You try and seize anything that could possibly be harmful and stop it at the source. You have a pure heart and so did he but that is the only thing you have in common. Also, I love you, I never loved him. I thought I did but he betrayed me by using other demons, I was only a mere pawn to him." As he said that my heart stopped and I turned my face towards him.  
"You, you love me?" I questioned and I was desperate to hear those words again.

"Yes, I love you, I always have." He murmured and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened but then I relaxed, he was here now that's all that matters.  
"You'll stay with me forever?" I asked desperately.  
"I thought you didn't believe in forever, you're a realist. It doesn't exists in your dictionary." He laughed.

"I also don't believe in demons but ones here kissing me." I smiled and heat rushed to my face.  
"And that demon hasn't been any happier in his life." He smiled and brought my lips in for another kiss.

**_The guys are a bit OOC, tell me what you think this is my first devils and realist fanfic. Please tell me what you thought of it._**


End file.
